


Do you think Chu-chu have feelings?

by c_orrin



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: M/M, because ravio needs to learn to shut the heck up, link has no patience left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_orrin/pseuds/c_orrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravio talks too much. Link can't stand it any more. He just wants to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you think Chu-chu have feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> i was just thinking abt this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXp2ruZoxK8  
> and i thought abt how much ravio talks, like, he probably doesnt know when to shut the fuck up, and how much link likes to sleep  
> and then this happened  
> i firmly believe that link is the angriest morning person

"Hey, Link?" Ravio whispered from the floor.

"..."

"Link?"

"Please stop. Please just...stop talking."  Link pleaded with his freeloading roommate. Ravio had been here three weeks, and at least once a day he needed to be told to stop talking.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Thank you." He finally exhaled in relief.

"..."

"..."

"Just hear me out, right-" The merchant leaned up again and Link groaned loudly, turning away from him, "What if grass cut _you_."

"Stop. Please stop. I'm gonna smash your head with your own hammer if you don't stop talking." He held his pillow over his head, relaxing slightly as silence filled the house again.

"..."

"D'you think Chu-chu have feelings?"

"I'm gonna give you one more chance to shut the fuck up."

"Wow, someone needs to relax- Hey, what're you doing?! Ow! Ow!" Ravio screeched as Link stood over him, messy hair and dark under eyes, and began smacking him over and over with the pillow.

Climbing back into bed and closing his eyes, Link sighed as Ravio was finally silent for a while.

"Hey-"

"Ravio, I swear to the goddesses-"

"Shh, I'm sorry, sorry."

"..."

Ravio rolled over, facing away from Link and huffed. He couldn't stay quiet, it was already morning and Link insisted on sleeping longer. After a while, he started humming to himself, ignoring Link as he groaned exhaustedly and held the pillow over his head.

Glaring at Ravio, Link got up and stood over him. His eye twitched slightly, the merchant continuing to hum. Link got down to his hands and knees over Ravio, and grabbed his face less than gently.

"Ravio." He suddenly leaned down and covered Ravio's mouth with his, cutting off his humming. At some point Link ended up just laying on top of him as they kissed, and Ravio hadn't closed his eyes. He just stared, wide eyed as Link kissed him, blushing up to the tips of his ears. Finally sitting back, Link still glared at Ravio, seemingly unfased by what he had just done, though he was probably just too tired to care. "Now. Shut. The. Hell. Up."

For once, Ravio had no words. He just stared at the ceiling, red faced, as Link stood up and climbed back into bed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
